thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Astra
Astra is the goddess of wrath, and the sister of Aristo as well as the patron god of the Leto. Personality Storytellers usually describe of Astra's constant, burning temper, which reflects the sin of wrath she embodies. Though not being the most powerful of the gods, it is agreed that she is one of the most deadly. When in a fit of rage, the only one who can calm her is her brother, Aristo. She is also often described as prideful and someone simple-minded, denying all sexual advances usually because she simply sees no point in them. However, there are some storied of her relenting this habit for one or two other gods. Appearance Most accounts describe Astra as a pure warrior, with a type of rugged beauty that is best beheld on the battlefeild. She probably wears typical armor, though the details of it vary from storyteller to storyteller. Most agree that she wears very heavy armor, since weight has little effect on her. Her hair is typically described as being the color of the blood she thrives on, and eyes that are colder than steel. Mythology Aristo and Astra were originally seen as one god, Aris. After 400 years, Aristo and Astra began to send messages to mortal priests in visions and dreams that they were two separate gods. Legends of Astra's interference are present in connection to almost every war fought. It is told that she enters the battlefield on neither side, simple slaughtering anyone who dares to approach her. Aristo, her even-tempered brother, often intervenes to stop Astra from destroying whole civilizations. Much to Astra's disgruntlement, in all mythology she is believed to be male. This was an intentional rumor supposedly spread by Lieb, the god of love, to irritate her after a failed attempt to seduce her. The two are also often described as rivals. There is also a story in which Lieb disguises himself as a savage warrior and "accidentaly" encounters Astra on the battlefield, and ends up fighting side-by-side with her. He intentionally bumps into her in several fights, always fighting oh her side. Astra became impressed by his ruthless nature, and invited him to fight with her more. Eventually she even formed feelings for him. However, when things began getting more serious, Lieb revealed himself. Storytellers almost always claim that Astra tried to kill him for several years, however not quite as many add that Lieb's trickery actually earned Astra's grudging respect. Noteable Relationships Aristo : Astra and Aristo are one of the only pairs of gods to be seen as siblings. Scholars agree that Aristo is a very important balancing force when it comes to Astra's temper, being the only one who can actually sedate her. It is often said that when Astra wished to visit the mortal realm, Erus assigns Aristo to accompany her to keep her in check. : Some religious subgroups see Aristo and Astra not as mere siblings, but as a romantic entity, believing that the two are actually in love. This does not always mean that the same subgroup doesn't believe that they are also siblings. Lieb : The two are often portrayed as rivals, due to Astra's overall hostility toward all other beings, which contrasts with Lieb's loving personality. There are many stories of Lieb attempting to befriend her, and failing miserably. However, in the myth in which Lieb poses as a warrior, he does earn her unhappy respect. Erus : While Aristo is the only one who can pacify Astra, Erus in one of the few who can control her. This is because like all gods, Astra has a ealthy fear of him. Trivia *Despite the fact that the Leto worships her, Astra actually thinks that they are a nuisance and it is believed that she is the force behind the countless times that they are al slaughtered. Category:Gods Category:All